


Yellow Dress Flame

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Community: pbam, Dancing, Multi, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't help but be turned on by the dancing, all three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Dress Flame

People keep asking Zell how he can be such a good dancer. Zell gets confused at the question, because why wouldn't he be? He likes moving, likes pushing himself to new limits, and dancing's not that different from fighting. Selphie, at least, just accepts it, pulling him onto the floor with a grin. 

Irvine bought her a new dress just for this dance. It swirls around her hips like fire in the wind, scarves and tassels fluttering about her, and she's laughing. He's with the band, playing his heart out as he watches them; he's not as great at swing dancing, but he plays the sax like a goddamned demon, and somebody's gotta provide the music. Still looks a little wrong, seeing him without his usual hat and duster, but he does clean up well, with his red hair falling on his shoulders and his suit just the slightest bit rumpled. 

Moving like this, especially with somebody who knows what they're doing as much as he does... well, he won't lie, it gets him really excited. And the music's not helping either. Irvine is playing these amazing solos, probably pissing off the rest of the band, and it's not doing anything to calm Zell down, that's for sure. But he can't give into temptation yet; the problem with playing with the band is that they get sore when their lead sax player runs off. 

Selphie, bless her, is the one who has the presence of mind to give Irvine the signal, flicking a finger beside her nose like an old-time con girl, and Zell sees his eyes light up even as he raises the sax to his lips again. 

Zell and Selphie get out as soon as the song starts to wind down. Irvine will catch up; he always does. They duck into a quiet little corner backstage and start kissing, hard, Selphie's back against the wall. They don't need to talk, because Selphie's eyes are wild and her hands warm and her nails sharp even through Zell's ridiculous suit, and he knows she can feel just how hard he is. 

She pulls his jacket open, and Zell hears Irvine chuckle behind them. "What a sight you two are," he drawls, setting the saxophone down. 

Selphie pulls back and looks him in the eye. "You just wanna watch this time?" she asks, and Zell can see her wink. He grins too, rubs his cock against Selphie's thighs for emphasis. 

"I think not." 

He's on Zell in an instant, arms wrapped around his waist. Zell's usually the one in the middle when they do this, if only because neither of them are nearly as flexible as he was. Made it easier to get into some of the positions they like, since they're not nearly as easy as they looked in the vids that Selphie had managed to download. They didn't always get it right, despite their best efforts; sometimes they didn't even have the patience to try. This was going to be one of the times when they didn't; Zell can feel it, Irvine's cock hard against his back. "You want to take your turn dancing, Irvine?" he says, standing on his toes to grind his ass against Irvine's crotch.

"You know it," he answers, gasping slightly, and Zell can hear Irvine pull his belt off just before he starts tugging at Zell's pants.

Selphie's happy to help out, pulling his pants and boxers down, pulling his cock down far enough to make it snap back up against his stomach. But she doesn't give it time to settle there before she jumps up, giving Zell only a second to catch her in his arms. They've done this often enough for him to know what she wants, and they both shudder a little as he helps her down onto his cock. 

"Damn," Irvine says, and Zell can feel him grind against him, slick and ready. "We're gonna have to do this right later tonight." He's breathless as he presses against his ass, slicked-up and throbbing and wanting but not patient enough to get everything ready. Not for want of the right supplies - they're both always prepared - but getting ready always took time.

"Definitely," he manages, because he gets it - Selphie's squirming against him, and he can't hold out for long either. She's too hot, and she's strong inside and out, holding him tightly every way she can. 

"Less talking," Selphie manages through her teeth. Zell takes the hint, holding her against the wall as he thrusts into her, moving just slowly enough to let Irvine keep his rhythm.

None of them last long. Selphie's already shuddering against him when Zell finishes, holding her tight against him as she finishes so that he doesn't miss a single shiver. Irvine comes a bare second after that, splattering against Zell's bare ass. 

He doesn't want to move after that, although he still has to keep Selphie up; her legs are still wrapped around him, and she doesn't want to move. Behind him he can feel Irvine pull away, wiping at him briefly with one of his handkerchiefs, cleaning him up before things got any messier.

"Better," Zell manages, although it's not as much as question as he meant it to be. They'll do this again later tonight, he thinks, but more slowly, and with fewer clothes to get in the way. 

"Y-yeah," Selphie manages, and starts to lower her legs, her underwear falling from her ankle before she can reach down to grab it. She pulls it back up under her long skirt, and runs her fingers through her hair. "Nice." 

"Glad you two... liked it," Irvine says behind them. He's always the one who holds together best after a quick fuck like this one; Zell looks over his shoulder and he's already dressed again, well enough that the band would probably never know what happened. "Think that'll hold us til later?" 

"Yeah," Selphie answers. "C'mon... I need to sit down." 

"Me too," Zell says, catching his breath.

"Yeah, the band's taking a break for a while anyway." He puts his arms around them both, leading them back outside. "Let's get some rest."


End file.
